Last Man Standing
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Kaldur-centric.  The Aftermath of losing one's team.   Maybe be more later


This was from a prompt over on the Lj-yj-anon meme. The request was to use the song from sucker punch "asleep" in it. (Making this sorta a song fic I guess). And the pairings were M'gann/Artemis, Superboy/Robin (take that how you will) , Kid Flash/ Red Arrow.

Long story short: KF, Artemis and Robin were killed on a mission. As a response, M'gann, Superboy and Red Arrow commit their various suicides (M'gann by losing her form and unwilling to be 'solid'. Superboy turning himself 'off' and Red...believe he jumps to his death.) Leaving Kaldur alone and very much alive. Of course, this is the story that another anon whipped up.

Mine is what happens to Kaldur after that and somewhat piggy-backing off it. *Not entirely copied because some of it is quite..uh..different* This is also Kaldur/YJ soo.. *enough of me talking.*

**Standard disclaimers.** Nothing but the story here belongs to me (Otherwise this wouldn't be **fan** and I would be rich.) Same about the story. Not mine.

Bold and Italics- Song lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Last Man Standing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sing me to sleep<em>**

They were **gone.**

**_Sing me to sleep_**

_Everyone._

Kaldur stood, his expression emotionless- it had to be. In the face of the mentors who were pale with firm lines for mouths, he had to as he told them what he found that was left of his teammates.

**_I'm tired and I_**

Roy-Red Arrow- had.. had... Speedy, he thought as he spoke, why did he leave me here alone? But he understood. He knew- he understood Roy. Roy had always loved Wally, admitted as much to him one night when he was smashed.

**_I want to go to bed_**

He should've known. He was their leader. He was supposed to take care of them until Robin- Great Sea.. _Robin_. Robin's broken body flashed before his mind's eye causing him to stop speaking for a moment.

It tremble, that tiny thread of restraint within him was shaking every time he thought of the Boy Wonder. Because Robin...Robin had been the youngest and-

**_Sing me to sleep_**

**_ Sing me to sleep_**

_Artemis_...she..she didn't deserve what happened to her at all. He always felt she held herself apart but Kaldur had accepted her all the same. She added to their dynamic and would've been..

His throat tightens. _M'gann_.. he was explaining her now. He felt distant from the actions, vaguely registering that his voice was flat and monotone. M'gann won't be here to make anything. She- Kaldur could hear the alien's uncle now. He no longer held back in trying to convince the girl to pull herself together. If she didn't-!

**_And then leave me alone_**

**_ Don't try to wake me in the morning _**

**_'Cause I will be gone._**

Kaldur knew it was useless. Without Artemis...M'gann didn't want to be there. Just like Superboy. His pale eyes, silvery and almost white in the stark light of the living room, glinted slightly seeing Superman's reaction. Deep down, the unpleasant part of Kaldur truly wanted to curse that man eight ways in all the languages he knew because of his treatment.

**_Don't feel bad for me_**

**_ I want you to know _**

**_Deep in the cell of my heart _**

**_I will feel so glad to go_**

If he had only accepted Superboy! If he had only been there than maybe Superboy would wake up. If he did..than Kaldur wouldn't be alone. He wouldn't be alone in this world. This team he grew to love had been ripped away when those three died. Despite what others thought...

Kaldur felt he no longer had a family. They were **gone**.

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_** Sing me to sleep**_

"Kaldur'ahm." His king was speaking to him.

Kaldur doesn't remember when he got there. He doesn't remember when he felt the ocean's water touch him the moment they had descended into it's depths to Atlantis.

It takes him a full minute to remember that the King was speaking to him. He turns his head and gave a false smile to him. His voice toneless as he answers, "Yes my king?"

Orin only stares at him, worry etched into that handsome face before he said, "I said you have been deactivated from the League. They felt..." He trails off, "The funerals for your friends will be soon."

**_I don't want to wake up_**

He didn't want to go. It wasn't that he didn't understand the surface-dwellers' customs, it was because he didn't want to be reminded... he was...

**_On my own anymore_**

His eyes were shiny, he hated this. Tula and Garth were outside of his room. They and the Queen had tried to coax him out. Mera had voiced her concerns that he wasn't eating.

Kaldur, for the first time in his life, couldn't give a damn what she thought. His surface world family was gone. And it was _all_ his fault. All..his **fault**.

_"Robin? Robin ,where are you? Robin come in!"_

His eyes tighten. Robin couldn't answer. Robin had been ambushed and beaten and left to die before Superboy could get to him. He had to leave them because M'gann was _screaming_.

_**Sing to me**_

Artemis had taken the shot for her when she was down. Artemis was bleeding out. Kaldur was trying to keep it in. The** blood**...

He was shaking now. His hands... Kaldur stares at his webbed hands and could only see the blood. There was nothing but blood there. It was Artemis's blood. And he had to grab M'gann because if he didn't, she would've died too.

But Roy... Roy was worse. His voice had been frantic over their com-link calling for Kid Flash.

Kaldur would later learn that Wally really couldn't be everywhere at once. That someone had killed him while he was trying to help others.

Sometimes...Sometimes Kaldur wished the Speedster was less kind.

**_Sing to me_**

** I don't want to wake up**

He couldn't sleep. He tried for a week after all that, to sleep. But he couldn't. Then again, he hadn't tried as hard as the others wanted him to. He didn't see the point. He couldn't stand being there. Being in such a familiar place but nothing was familiar any more.

So he left. Superboy was in the Watchtower. They believed that maybe someday he would wake up.

Kaldur hopes so. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

**_On my own anymore_**

It reminds him when he was younger. His first time there and he was absolutely terrified of being there. Now, though, he didn't care. It didn't matter. With some skills that Robin had taught him - Robin who was buried. Robin who was really Dick Grayson and had been buried next to his parents. All too young..too young.- he found it.

For the first time, he felt himself breathe. Superboy..surely he'd hear him? He will wake up and then-...

**_Don't feel bad for me_**

**_ I want you to know_**

He found him in a tube- how ironic. Didn't they do this before? Kaldur didn't pay attention to the silent alarm he tripped when he leans forward and touches the glass.

"Superboy.." His voice cracked a bit. It was like Superboy was sleeping. However the silence was deafening. There were no soft 'beeps' of the heart monitor. There wasn't any thing that could indicate life within that fluid filled tube.

"Please.." Kaldur's attention was focused solely on the indiviual inside of the tube. His hands, pressed so hard against it, it would've cracked had it not been made out of more sturdier stuff. "Please, Connor... wake up. It is me, Kaldur."

**_Deep in the cell of my heart_**

**_ I really want to go_**

"Wake up!" His voice cracks more. Tears, tears he had denied himself to cry before ran down his face. Blurring his vision as he begins almost incoherently to beat at the tube. "Wake up, damn it! Do not leave me here!"

It was desperation. If he could wake Superboy up, than maybe..maybe he wouldn't be a total failure. He would have his teammate back. He wouldn't be alone.

So _alone_..

"Connor!"

**_There is another world,_**  
><em><strong>There is a better world<strong>,_

"Connor!" He sobs as he never had before. Last time he had cried so much, he had been a child. His mother..his mother had left him. His mother was dead. Orin had said so when he wasn't suppose to hear.

His mother had abandoned him the way his father had left them.

Unlike them, though, he remembers _this_ too vividly._ Too_ well.

They left him alone. Alone to face a world without **them**. Where everyone would always talk in hushed voices and look at him with a mixture of pity and-from some- resentment.

_**Well, there must be**_

_** Well, there must be**_

He was alive. He hated being alive without them. Kaldur wished he had told them how he really felt. His hands tremble again. They- one of the heroes, he doesn't remember which one- had put him in the infirmary. The sedative had worn off. Orin was talking to someone outside.

Kaldur doesn't want to be there any more. His dull silvery eyes went around the room.

_Escape._

_**Well, there must be **_

_**Well there must be Well...**_

_There!_ His lips curled slightly, the first smile in so long after that. He would see them again. Everyone. He would have his family back and nothing could take them away.

He moves stiffly, taking the pen from the side table. It wasn't much, it wouldn't' be painless, but it would due for what he needs.

Orin only turns when he saw some motion from the corner of his eye.

"Kaldur'ahm!"

**_Bye bye_**

Kaldur could see them. They were all there and had been waiting for him. He hugs them, he doesn't care if it crosses a line or not. He was so glad to see them all again.

M'gann is laughing, offering those burnt cookies of hers. Artemis is arguing with Roy, because Wally had teased her and Roy was jumping to Wally's defense. Dick was amused and was showing Connor something he downloaded.

Kaldur is happy. He's **home**.

_**Bye bye**_

In reality, Kaldur had been saved, but his mind was gone. Much in the same way Superboy was now, only breathing. Orin had little choice, Kaldur wasn't responding to anything or anyone. Even pin-picks did little to catch his attention.

It was painful, the decision to simply put him along side with Superboy in a tube of liquid and monitor him until he woke up.

" And...you'll tell us when he wakes up?" Orin was saying looking forelornly at the tube, "Will he...will he be alright?"

J'onn was stoic, after the loss of M'gann, the martian kept mostly silent these days. Yet, like a few of the others, he clung to the remnants of what was once Young Justice team. If only for their memories of the others. If only to soothe the fact that they had failed their children. The very people they were trying to protect and make a better world for.

J'onn could offer no reassurances to Orin. Because he simply didn't know what would happen to either of them.

"I don't know." The martian left the king alone, unable to stand his own mind now-or rather the dreams of Kaldur.

Orin swallows, staring for a moment longer before he turns to leave as well.

There was nothing more that could be done, yet... He pauses, looking back at the tube with a soft frown.

He could've sworn that he saw a slight smile on Kaldur's face.

_**Bye**_

* * *

><p>Soo, yeah. And I might make another one. Also, I have no idea about Kaldur's mom or who she is (Some say it's siren but *shrugs*).<p> 


End file.
